The Secret Keeper
by Akamie
Summary: Maeve never knew the meaning of an easy life, having lost her mother in childbirth she was left under the care of her father who drowned his sorrows in the illegal substance known as moonshine. When she was twelve her hard life took a turn for the worst, resulting in her being locked up in a sky box, never to see her best friends again or so she thought. Being rewritten
1. Maeve Elodien

Maeve stared out of her window at the vast space around her, to her it was empty and cold filled with mystery and hidden secrets just waiting to be discovered just like how she felt about herself. A cold and empty shell filled with so many secrets, but no one would really know how high the running tally went of secrets she held were, and no one would ever find out because no one would listen. Her red bangs fell over her grey eyes as she lowered her head, _'Soon'_ she thought _'soon they will come for me. For their pound of flesh.'_ Maeve has been confined in her prison for nearly four years, as the tally marks that littered the walls and floor would confirm, soon her sixteenth birthday would come and then just two more years until she would be floated for her crimes. Lifting her gaze Maeve stared at her reflection, _'Two years is still a very long time away. Two more years filled with solitary with only my thoughts to keep me company.'_

Had it really been four years ago? It still felt like yesterday that she pretended to be okay, that her life wasn't under a constant threat. Twelve years of hell she had lived through, twelve years and not a single person noticed or cared, it had taken Maeve twelve years to end the constant pain she was in. What good had that done her? Sure she was no longer afraid of death and pain, she'd had four years locked away and forgotten about to get over that, and still she had two more years to go until they floated her for protecting herself.

Maeve regarded herself a moment longer, when she had turned into the girl with guarded eyes and an emotionless mask was anyone's guess, though perhaps it was when the people were demanding that she be floated because keeping her alive, even in solitary confinement, was too dangerous. But then the running question would revert to how a child had become a murderer and that no one knew the answer to, because she never told them.

Maeve could hear the sound of her door being unlocked, something that rarely happened, _'They're early, maybe there's over population and they need the extra oxygen.'_ She wondered as she turned to face the opening door but made no further movement to greet her executioners. It wasn't that she intended to fight her death sentence, it was actually the opposite she had accepted her fate a long time ago, around the same time she accepted that no one would ever care for her.

When two guards entered her room Maeve recognized one as the man who always delivered her food, he was the one she addressed "Is it my time?" She asks but is answered by the other guard.

"Be quiet!" He snaps taking an intimidating step forward, Maeve stares at him unaffected by his tone, and if he was trying to make her quiver in fear he would have to do a lot better than that. "Turn around and face the wall," he pauses as she follows his instructions without further questioning. "Hold out your right arm."Maeve does so automatically as her eyes find the window she had been staring out of only seconds ago, _'It doesn't matter if it is today, or tomorrow. They will not hear me bag, they will not gain the satisfaction of my fear.'_ She thinks before looking at what was now tightly secured to her wrist, a metal bracelet sat there gleaming up at her, what it was for she couldn't fathom.

The cries of the girl in the next room gains her attention as she turns to face her guards once again, she's bagging for her life 'no, no it's not my time.' Her cries echo around the metal room. _'They must be doing a mass reduction. Killing us all off.'_ This doesn't bother Maeve, "fill your bag, you have two minutes." The same rude guard speaks catching her attention, _'My bag?'_ Maeve silently questions as she picks up the pack that lays on top her dresser and fills it with her clothes and personal artifacts, it isn't much but she assumes that they don't want to be bothered with clearing out the cells after the mass murder they are about to commit. _'Figures. You don't have to clean up our bodies as you suck the air from our lungs, so why would you want to have to humanize us by having to sort through our belongings.'_

As Maeve is pushed into the hall way she sees at least 100 juveniles and guards lining the halls, this is the first time she has seen her fellow inmates, being in solitary for nearly four years does lead to a lacking social life. She almost smiles at the refreshing thought that she won't die alone, but the expression never makes an appearance as she realizes that she will die with strangers. This in a sense is the same as being alone, only worse because she will be alone within a crowd just like she was for the first twelve years of her life.

Frowning she turns to the left and follows the guard that has pushed her forward, it doesn't matter to her that some of the other prisoners are fighting back and being knocked out by sleeping darts, or even in some cases tased because they are getting out of control. Because in all honestly what could she do? Even if she fought back, there were two of them that were twice her size and armed, and if by some miracle she could make a break for it and escape, this was the Ark there were no places one could hide for long, no great escape. No this entire thing was a prison; it didn't matter if you lived in the actual cells or not you were trapped either way.

Maeve had been following along in silence that when a guard finally speaks she tenses in surprise, "get in, find a seat and strap yourself down." He says before pushing her shoulder causing her to stumble into a space pod, _'A drop ship?'_ Turning Maeve catches his attention before the guard backs out of the room, when the other one had left she wasn't sure.

"Why am I here?" Maeve hisses, there were already a few other teens spread out in the room behind her, separated into their social groups and it did nothing to calm her, "what kind of execution is this?" Clenching her jaw Maeve watched as the guard ignored her question and turned and walked off as more convicts entered the pod standing there in mild shock Maeve watched as some of the unconscious were brought in by guards on stretchers and then placed into a seat and buckled in. Standing off to the side Maeve watched silently contemplating what this could mean for her. _'Maybe after they've got all of us in here they'll simply close the doors and shut the air off.'_ Maeve thought before she walked into what appeared to be a three level drop ship, deciding to find a back corner to hide away in she made her way to the top level where she wouldn't have to watch as all of the criminals were being escorted in.

/I know it's short, but I have two more short chapters I will post tonight. I plan on keeping all future chapters between 1,0002,500\\\


	2. Back to Earth

Closing her eyes Maeve leaned her head back onto the head rest, they had closed the doors and whatever was going to happen next there was nothing she or anyone could do about it. "Hey gorgeous, where have they been hiding you?" A males voice invaded her thoughts, opening her grey eyes Maeve scowled at the boy her age that was seated to her right, "Name's Murphy, and you are?" he asked with a crooked grin, crossing her arms over the chest buckles Maeve leaned back into her seat closing her eyes once again trying to ignore Murphy. "Oh come on, don't be like that," he teased "just trying to make friends."

"And what gives you the impression I need friends?" Maeve spoke evenly keeping her eyes closed and arms crossed, giving the impression that she wasn't interested. Murphy smirked about to respond until the shuttle gave a violent shake. It had been set free of the Ark and was falling through space.

"What was that?" He asked the question everyone else was wondering, opening her eyes Maeve looked around before screens started flickering on revealing Chancellor Jaha on the screen. _'Looks like we're about to find out.'_ Maeve thought with a frown.

"Attention, prisoners of the Ark, here me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself." He paused taking a calming breath allowing everyone to process his words, "We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others." _'Oh my god.'_ Maeve thinks realizing what he is going on about.

"He's sent us back down to the earth." She whispered barely loud enough for anyone listening to hear.

"Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable." Jaha says as the ship gives a violent shake.

"Your dad is a dick, Wells!" Murphy shouts from Maeve's right causing the red head to glance at him in mild annoyance.

"Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean. The drop site has been chosen carefully, before the last war Mount Weather was a military base build within a mountain, it was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain 300 people for up to two years." The Chancellor was saying, as a boy from a few seats over floated past Maeve a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Spacewalk bandit strikes again." Perking up in her seat Maeve twisted to peek around the thick pillar that stood behind her seat, in the back corner strapped up in a standing position was a face she could easily pick out of a crowd, it didn't matter how many years would pass you always remember the faces of your best friends. Her mouth opened as she stared in shock, _'Why are they here?'_ Was the first thought to cross her mind, they were good kids they were nothing like her but then again no one was like her most of the kids that were locked up were in for theft or disobeying or in some cases assault nothing as serious as murder. But that didn't matter, because every crime was punished by floating, unless the offender was under eighteen in which case they were locked away until they were considered an adult, when they did turn eighteen however depending on the crime and how recent it was you were reevaluated. It most cases they floated you anyway.

"Jasper, Monty?" Maeve whispered before the lights started to flicker, and turbulence hit causing people to be flung against the walls and pushed into their seats as sparks fell from the ceiling. Closing her eyes tightly Maeve focused on her breathing until the impact with the earth made her ears ring and head pound. Opening her eyes her vision swam and the smoke that was filling the room was causing them to water, rubbing the water from her eyes Maeve looked around trying to gain her bearings. Everything was in complete chaos. People were yelling and shoving their way to the exit, everyone was in a hurry to get out like the place was on fire or something. Furrowing her eyebrows Maeve squinted and looked around for the fire, _'I don't see any flames. A lot of smoke, sure.'_ Pushing past her confusion she released the buckle causing her straps that had been digging in to her skin to slacken.

Moving made her nauseous at first and sent her stumbling a few steps pressing a hand over her eyes Maeve attempted to push back against the raging headache that pounded against her skull, "Are you alright?" Came a voice following by a cold clammy hand on her arm, Clarke Griffin stood next to her eyeing her intently, "your pupils are dilated," she stated not waiting for Maeve's reply "you probably have a concussion, you should sit down and don't think about trying to walk down those stairs." She nodded to the stairs that the girl had been stumbling towards. "I'll come back and check on you." With that Maeve watched as Clarke marched off and descended the stairs, rolling her eyes she huffed in frustration as she slumped back into her seat. _'Who the hell put her in charge?'_ Maeve though with a grumble, if moving hadn't made her head throb she'd of told the blonde to get lost.

But as it was, her head felt like it was ready to explode.

Bowing her head Maeve rested her head in her hands allowing her bangs to block her view, the last thing she wanted was to draw attention and falling down those stairs would definitely draw the wrong type of attention, though if she was being honest any type of attention was the wrong kind. She had been alone for so long she didn't want to go through the hassle of making friends, or worse go through the judgment of what she had done at least that was what she told herself. _'What do I do now? This isn't want I wanted.'_

"Hey, are you ok?" A voice filled Maeve's ears interrupting her thoughts, _'I swear to god if one more person asks, 'if I'm ok' I may just kill them.'_ Maeve ranted spitefully before lifting her steal grey eyes to look up at one Jasper Jordan and Monty Green. "Maeve?" Monty whispered out in shock.

"We're back B*tches!" A female shouted from somewhere down below as Maeve stared at Jasper and Monty lost for words as she took in the sight of them, the confusion was plain on their faces as well as the fact that they weren't twelve year old kids anymore.

"But you're supposed to be dead."


	3. Home

Jasper couldn't believe his eyes, he and Monty had been making their way to the stairs to find out what was going on when Monty had nudged his arm and nodded to a girl with bright cherry red hair. Her head was bowed as she held her face in her hands, it had been clear right away that she was either in pain or upset. "Hey, are you ok?" Monty asked after a beat, the unknown girl seemed to shift hearing the question before lifting her head to reveal grey eyes. Maeve's grey eyes stared up at them in a heated glair before melting away in recognition, for a moment he forgot to breathe not believing the girls identity, "Maeve?" Monty asked sounded how he felt, like someone had punched him in the gut a robbed him of air.

"But you're supposed to be dead." Jasper stated his thoughts aloud, his eyes wide in his shock. He almost pinched himself, thinking that this whole thing, being freed from the Ark, sent to the ground, finding out that his oldest friend was alive, that it was all a dream. His fingers twitched about to apply the action when her voice stopped him cold.

/Maeve's prow/

"But you're supposed to be dead." The first thing Jasper says hits harder than I had expected it to as I swallow around a surprisingly dry throat and manage to find my voice again.

"That's some hello." I say trying to smile, but it feels weird to force the expression on my face since I couldn't even remember when the last time I had smiled was, so I give up after a half hearted attempt. Instead I watch as my two oldest friends exchange looks, obviously still struggling to overcome their shock. "Suppose it could have been worse," I say as I stand, the moment I'm up right the room starts to sway and my eyes close automatically as I try to stop the nauseating ordeal. Two hands have gripped onto my upper arms, opening my eyes I see Jasper and his wide brown eyes looking like a deer caught in head lights, startled and not knowing what to do.

"I told you to sit down," Clarke's voice invades my consciousness breaking up the moment and I groan in annoyance, which causes a lop sided grin to claim Jasper's lips before he helps me back into my seat. "You have a concussion," She scolds, "this is serious I need to check for head injuries and if you fall down you'll only make it worse." I frown at her unable to put forth the energy to glare or roll my eyes like I would normally.

"I'm fine." I grit out only feeling slightly better now that I'm sitting and no longer standing, "I just got up to fast." I say trying to shift further into my seat to escape Clarke who is trying to get a look at me, but because of the type of seat this is there isn't much room for escape.

"Because your hair is so red it's hard to see how bad it is," she pauses moving the hair around the back of my head, wincing I let out a low hiss mostly out of shock as she withdraws her prying hands, "but it looks like you hit the back of your head," she lifts her hand to display the small amount of blood that smeared her finger tips. "You're bleeding; I'll need to take a better look." Clarke stated as I shift my stare from her fingers to see that both Jasper and Monty are standing a few feet away submerged in hushed whispering, frowning I wave Clarke off.

"Leave me be," I say in a way that has her eyeing me in both concern and irritation, "if I get hurt it's my own damn fault and none of your concern." She isn't the only one irritated as I get up and take slow even steps to the stairs, I know that I have all three pairs of eyes on me and that makes it all the more sweeter when I gasp the railing and descend the stairs without falling flat of my face. I had many of concussions before, but they were a very temperamental type of injury since there would be no telling in how long it lasted, it could be minutes or days. What made it worse was that right away in the new world I would appear weak if I went stumbling about, not to mention that I finally got to see Jasper and Monty again and our reunion hadn't exactly been up to par with what I had imagined, but it didn't matter what I wanted or how many times I had stayed up missing them at night because I was sure they didn't miss me and they weren't happy to see me, I could feel it and it sucked royally.

Stepping off the stairs I could see it and smell it, the bay door was drooped leaving a beautiful view in its place.

Trees, hundreds, no thousands of them stood in the distance, and the smell god the smell there was nothing else like it. Making my way to the hatch I exited the drop ship, any signs of my concussion temporarily forgotten as the fresh air wafted over me. _'This is it, this is earth. Our home. My new home.'_ And in that moment I wanted nothing more than to run into those endless trees and disappear from this hell. The hesitation only lasted a moment as I watched others trekking through the woods, exploring our new home, a moment and then I was running.

/Third person's POV/

It had taken Maeve a few minutes to work out the kinks in her legs, since she was no longer used to running or any strenuous activity if she was being honest. Being locked in solitary was more than just a social life killer; it also ate away at the unused muscles that were now getting a work out after four long years. Maeve ran through the underbrush, feeling leave caress her exposed arms when she pushed through branches, it was exhilarating the feeling that freedom brought. For a few minutes as she ran, further and further from the wreckage, nothing and everything mattered at the same time, she'd swerved around people and past them leaving them to stare after her bright red hair that was like a flame in the green forest. But she didn't care, it didn't matter what they thought. Her past didn't matter; the only thing she was thinking about was how far could she run. How far would her legs carry her before…she fell.

Knees crashed loudly to the forest floor as hands reached out to prevent her face from following, the strangest thing happened, Maeve laughed. An unexpected and an uncontrollable giggle was emitting from her lips, a sound that was so foreign that she shocked herself silent. Maeve lost track of the time she sat there unmoving, she was stuck at a cross roads as she sat up on her hunches, if she kept going she risked getting lost assuming she wasn't already, and if she turned back…well that meant going back. Facing Jasper and Monty, if they would speak to her. That thought sounded as appealing as the first, so she continued to sit there unmoving unaware of what was approaching her.

/And here is where I leave you for the night, I already have the next chapter written so you shouldn't have to wait too long to find out what is lurking on the side lines...I'm mean I know.\\\


	4. Four

**Chapter four**

/Third person's POV/

Maeve couldn't believe what stood in front of her, assessing her to see if she were a threat. She swallowed studying it as it studied her, a deer known as a buck watched her keenly as she took it its radiation deformed face, it was hideous at first seeing the second head growing out of the left side of its face, how she managed to swallow back the scream of shock and fright she had no idea, the scaring that connected the two halves of its face were bloody and it didn't appear to have any function control over its mutation, the extra tongue hung out of the open mouth under a twisted and deformed nose. "It's alright," she whispered slowly lifting a hand up to hover in the air between them, Maeve watched as it eyed her hand warily, this creature had been twisted and disfigured a feeling she could relate to, perhaps not on the same level. But the hell she'd been put through, the number of broken bones she'd received from the one person that was supposed to love her…it'd be a lie if she said she didn't feel twisted and disfigured on the inside too.

It took a few minutes more before the buck lowered its head and approached her outstretched hand, sniffing at it, curious about what she assumed it saw to be the first human on earth in a hundred years. Maeve smiled and had to suppress the joyful laugh that wasn't to once again escape her lips as the buck lowered his head and started to nibble at the grass at her feet, the two completely unaware of the pairs of eyes that were watching them with amazement. "What the hell is she doing?" Clarke whispered to Finn as she pulled him down beside her, the other three accompanying them followed her lead and crouched down watching the red head seated before a buck reaching out her hand to stroke the creatures neck.

The buck tensed muscles tight under her soft touch. "It's alright," Maeve whispered as if she could actually calm the animal, her finger stroked the side of its neck in amazement, "you're a beautiful boy." She stated after a moment of silence, it felt right leaving her lips, like the buck needed to be told even though he didn't look the way he was originally meant to he was still important, still beautiful. A part of nature that had survived.

A crack of a twig had the bucks' head shooting up, no longer grazing peacefully at her feet, as its antlers knocked into Maeve's shoulder she was sent falling backwards on to her back with a surprised cry leaving her lips as the beautiful animal startled leaped over her laying form. Rolling onto her stomach Maeve couldn't help but to watch it run, jumping small obstacles that got into its way, with a sense of ease but still terrified of the unknown that was now behind him. Maybe they were more alike then she even wanted to admit.

"Shit, Red, you ok?" Finn called stepping out of the brush followed by the rest of the group, startled Maeve turned still laying on the ground as Clarke approached her.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded thrusting her hand in the direction the buck had gone; Maeve rolled her eyes before pushing herself up to her feet noting the pain that was now present in the front of her shoulder she frowned, her joy, smiles and laugher long gone with that deer.

"A male deer," Maeve stated crossing her arms as she glared at the blonde, "also known as a buck. Maybe you've heard of them?" Sarcasm dripped off her words as her irritation only grew. Who was she to give her a hard time? And more importantly why the hell was she here watching her? She'd made herself clear when she had stated to Clarke that she was fine. Or at least, Maeve had thought she had.

"You're not funny." Clarke stated pointedly like a scolding parent or teacher, "That thing was obviously contaminated by radiation by touching it you could have just contaminated yourself and anyone else you come into contact with."

"Seriously," Maeve huffed rolling her eyes finally taking notice of the rest of Clarke's entourage; both Jasper and Monty were still staring at her oddly like she had already grown a second head or something, "this entire planet is soaked in radiation. I think I'll take my chances."

Since Clarke couldn't disprove Maeve's statement she settled was a disapproving look, "come on. We need to keep moving if we're going to make it-"

"Before nightfall, yeah we know." Octavia cut her off rolling her own blue eyes before pinning them onto the red head who quirked an eyebrow.

"You've got a hot date or something?" Maeve asked resisting taking a step in their direction, but dropped her defensive posture all the same.

"Or something," Monty replied with a smile as she looked at him standing next to Jasper, she wanted to smile back really she did, but the frown on Jasper's lips kept Maeve from doing that. "We're headed to mount weather, someone has to go and bring back all that food."

His statement caused Maeve to nod, _'The military base, hidden in Mount Weather.'_ She recalled the Chancellor saying, "Need an extra set of hands?" She asked, if only to put off her return to the wreckage and maybe to attempt clearing any awkwardness between her and her old best friends.

"Sure, Red." Finn stated with a small smile as Clarke started to walk off leaving the rest to follow in her footsteps, _'That's the second time he's called me that.'_ Maeve noted with a slight frown as she followed after Clarke and Finn, followed by Octavia, Jasper and Monty.

"Hey, Red!" Octavia breaks the silence stepping up beside Maeve as they walked through the wooded area.

"It's Maeve." She corrected, not wanting Finn's nickname to catch on like wild fire in the dry heat that was this forest.

"Sure. I've been trying to figure it out; we've met before, haven't we?" Turning grey eyes met blue ones, before the red head sighed and nodded. "I knew it. But…I don't exactly remember you being at any of the parties for convicts."

"I was in solitary." Maeve stated the information like it was common knowledge, "we met about five years ago, under the floor."

"Under the floor…" Octavia repeated as realization lit her gaze, "in the tunnels, your tunnels."

Maeve nodded before Finn piped up, "you had tunnels, Red?"

The redhead furrowed her eyebrows together in irritation as she glared up at the boy who had turned around to look at her, "It's Maeve." She corrected for the second time.

"Ah, but Red suits you better." Finn stated looking amused.

"Clever." She responded in a flat tone that said she wasn't impressed, nor did she actually find him to be clever whatsoever.

"Why thank you, Red." Finn grinned at the shorter girl,

Maeve rolled her eyes as she got an idea, "whatever you say, Brown."

"Brown?" Finn repeated coming to a full stop forcing her to do the same. The frown that turned his lips was downright comical, as Maeve found herself relaxing around another person for the first time in awhile.

"If you're going to keep calling me Red, because of my hair," she pointed out, not that it actually needed doing, "then I'll simply return the favor." She stated as his lips dipped into a deeper frown, "so Brownie, what do you think about that?" she tried for teasing but to anyone else Maeve still sounded a bit cold. Almost like she'd grown used to being isolated, which in a way she had.

"Right, Maeve it is then." Finn stated testing her name out on his tongue. He still preferred Red.

"Great," she nodded stepping around him to only end up between Finn and Octavia, "and to answer your question, yes. I did have tunnels in the Ark, passageways under the floor, above ceilings, between walls…in the air ducks…"

"Air ducks?" Finn repeated raising his eyebrows in question, Maeve lowered her head slightly feeling almost embarrassed as she spoke.

"I was a really small child." Came her mumbled reply.

Finn laughed, "Was?" He asked sizing her up, "I don't even think you're five feet tall, I'm willing to bet you're the smallest person on that drop ship." Maeve faltered in her steps as her hands flew to her hips, this had been an argument she'd had with Jasper and Monty a thousand times growing up, and unbeknownst to her they had also been watching her very intently since she joined the group.

"I am not short! Or small…" Her shout had quieted into a mumble with embarrassment, as Finn's grin only grew at her unexpected reaction, getting a reaction out of her that wasn't outright hatred was something he'd enjoying doing more of.

"You know," Octavia piped up poking her lightly in the shoulder, "I think you're right, she probably is." Octavia stated looking from Maeve to Finn confirming he's previous statement, Maeve looked between the two, and the last thing she had expected from the new life was to be teased about her height. With a huff of aggravation her stride quickened to put some distance between herself and the pain, "oh I think we made her mad." Octavia stated with a playful smile directed at Finn, the amusement clear on both of their faces.

"Awe come on, don't be so short tempered!" Finn called after her as she bawled up her hands into fists and had to force herself to keep walking forward, it was an irrational anger, but Maeve had always hated being so small, it made her weak and an easy target. Something that had been taken advantage of far too often on the Ark.

/Third Person (Jasper's) POV/

It was strange seeing her after so many years thinking that she was gone, at some point in time it was easier believing that Maeve had never existed, that the girl who was apparently imprisoned at age twelve for murder had been just that, a girl, not his best friend. But it was his best friend. It was the girl he grew up with, the one girl who had spent countless sleepovers at his house, the one who always carried a slingshot and flung her peas at un-expecting victims because she didn't like how they tasted. The girl who always laughed and never cried had turned into a girl he barely recognized.

Still as he continued to watch her silently, lips pressed together in a straight line he could spot the girl he knew but it seemed that as soon as she did something familiar that made him want to breath in relief, she'd shut it down hiding behind her sarcasm or emotionless tone. As Monty's shoulder bumped Jasper's he looked over as Finn called after Maeve, "Awe come on, don't be so short tempered!" instantly he knew what his friend was implying, Maeve still had a short fuse when any mentioned her height. Jasper nodded mutely before his eyes followed after the red head who was now speed walking to the point she was passing Clarke, for having short legs she still seemed to move just as fast as anyone else.

/First person's (Jasper's) POV)/

"So, are you going to talk to her?" Monty asked in a hushed tone that wouldn't reach the ears of the people up a head of us, my eyes darted over to him in a silent alarm.

"I don't know. I mean it's been years." I stated, my jaw suddenly tense as my eyes danced around taking in the people ahead of us, Maeve was the furthest out. "Besides, she's not exactly the same person…" Monty hummed in response as I shifted my feet and glanced over at him, "what? It's not like she's made any effort to come to us."

"I didn't say anything." Monty pointed out lightly, "I just think that considering the last time we seen her being marched off by guards that she's probably worried that's all we think of her." Again I shifted uncomfortable, four years ago after the initial shock had worn off I'd stated that 'it's like she went home Maeve and then just changed overnight into some horrible monster.' We were twelve at the time unable to understand what had happened, I still didn't understand what had happened. "It wouldn't hurt to make the first move."

My gaze darted from Monty to Maeve who was but a wisp of red in the distance at this point, and back again, making the first move was the last thing I wanted to do, I realized as my hands started to get clammy and my gaze found Octavia and I nodded at her. "You make this first move with Maeve, I'll make the first move on Octavia."


End file.
